Display employing OLEDs (Organic Light-Emitting Diodes) are a kind of novel flat panel displays and have a wide prospect for application due to the advantages, such as simple production process, low cost, high response speed, easiness of color display and large-screen display, low power consumption, easiness of matching with integrated circuit drivers, high light-emitting brightness, broad adaptable range of working temperature, light and thin bulk, easiness of flexible display, and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of the structure of an OLED display apparatus in the prior art, an OLED display apparatus in the prior art typically comprises an array substrate 01 and an OLED which is provided on the array substrate 01, wherein the OLED device 02 comprises: an anode 021, a planarizing layer 022, a hole injection layer 023, a hole transport layer 024, an organic light-emitting layer 025, an electron transport layer 026, an electron injection layer 027 and a cathode 028 in this order along the direction away from the array substrate, wherein the above-mentioned anode 021 is usually produced using ITO. Since microcavity structures are present between the anode 021 and the array substrate 01 while there is a relatively high microcavity effect between the anode produced from ITO and the array substrate 01, it is allowed that total reflection occurs in a part of light when the light is irradiated onto the array substrate, and in turn it is allowed that conversion efficiency of light by the OLED display apparatus decreases, resulting in low intensity of the light emitted by the OLED display apparatus.